Love Story
by Neko Hoshi Hime Okami
Summary: Itachi has to find someone special by the end of the party or he'll catch hell from his father. what happens when he's not exactly interested into woman and a cute little tanned blond catches his ebony eye? ItaxNaru. Christmas present for my fans.
1. Chapter 1

Love Story (ItaxNaru)

A/N: A little surprise for Miyuki-ice-fox, and of course my readers. A little early Christmas gift to you guys. I hope you guys enjoy this little one shot.

His head was pounding from the lecture he got from his father, making him want to put a sock – something into his mouth. All he did was scream at him to get a girlfriend by the end of the night so they didn't have to worry about their clan to die. Taking in a slow breath, he tried to calm his distraught nerves as he looked at himself in the mirror.

He had a secret that only his mother and brother knew of – he wasn't a straight man. He preferred dicks over vaginas. Narrowing his ebony eyes, he saw his brother enter the room with his tuxedo already on.

"Brother, it's about time." He said as he walked to his dressed brother that was ready to kill the one being that helped bring him into this world.

"I know but I don't want to do it just because he wants to have the clan continue." He said, almost ready to bite his lip at the annoyance his father was causing.

"I know brother but this is Father. We can't do anything about his wishes but try to obey them." Sasuke said as he leaned against the railing that was on his brother's bed.

Itachi nodded then turned to walk out of his bedroom and into the ball room where his father and mother waited. His father wanting to auction him off to some woman that he didn't know. Closing his eyes, he stared at the darkness before he opened the doors that led to the instrumental music.

Opening the burgundy doors, the music softened a bit as everyone turned their attention to the prodigy and prince of the clan that was slowly dying. As he walked, he was met up by his parents who had different emotions showing on their faces.

His mother had hope that he would find that special someone like she found hers.

His father, however, had the emotion that told him he better please him or there would be consequences to it.

He glared at his father quickly then went down to greet the guests, only to be stunned by the tanned hand that was offered to him. He looked up quickly to see the cerulean eyes that caused his heart to skip a beat that other men couldn't do. The sun kissed skin beckoned him to get to know him better. The scars on his cheeks look liked whiskers but only enhanced the mystery around him.

"It's an honor to meet you Uchiha Itachi." The man said as he bowed to him, only to introduce himself, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto by the way."

The sallow man nodded and went on to the other guests, nodding to each of them but he couldn't get the bronzed man out of his mind.

"It's nice to meet you Uchiha-san; I hope to be your brother's wife one of these days." A woman's voice distracted him for a bit but not for an entire minute.

Staring at her, her pink hair was cut short and her emerald eyes didn't fit her.

He sighed and went on to the last few guests then turned to walk up and tell his mother or brother the news. Biting on the inside of his cheek, he tried to ignore the stares he was getting from the women. He knew he was good looking but they weren't in his eyes.

They would either run him dry of money or kill him for the money he had to offer.

He stopped in front of her, taking in the amethyst dress she wore as her pale skin was defined a little by the shape fitting dress.

"May I speak with you in private Mother?" He asked as he started to walk away from his parents to the garden that was outside the room.

After a few minutes of explaining what he was feeling, she hugged him and left him to retrieve the young man that stole her son's heart.

He sat there, staring at the water in the pond only to see the flaxen hair that belonged to the Uzumaki. Taking a breath with a light pink tint to his cheeks, he patted next to him for the male to sit.

"Your mother said you wanted to see me Uchiha-san. What do you want from me?" He asked as he sat down next to the raven haired prince.

"I-I like you Uzumaki-kun. I really like you as in love. My father may tell his friends in the other clans that I'm as straight as any man should be but I'm not. I rather date and die then marry a woman. So please accept my confession." Itachi explained as he also prayed for the acceptance that he wanted.

"Itachi-kun you never came off as gay to me but now that I know the truth. I'm happy." Naruto spoke softly as he leaned in, wanting to be closer in every way possible with the man.

Itachi met him halfway, letting their lips do the talking as they kissed one another.

As they pulled away, a blush consumed the Uchiha's face, almost making him want to go and hide to squeak.

"I love you Naruto." He said, turning his gaze to the male.

"I love you too Itachi."

A/N: well I hope you guys enjoyed it! Tell me if I should make another part to it or not.


	2. Chapter 2

Love Story Part 2

Itachi stared at the scene before him, his eyes adjusting to the darkness with the moonlight being the only light that he could see the shadows. He bit down on his lip, knowing that he was in love with the man.

He told his father, only to see him cry tears that he didn't know he could spill. All because he knew his son found someone to spend his life with but also to adopt an orphan that needed love but couldn't get it in an orphanage.

"Naruto-kun." He spoke, causing the figure before him to stir slightly, causing a blush to take hold of his face. He was about to take and claim the man; to call him his own.

Getting on the bed, he felt the bronze arms wrap around his waist, causing a spark to ignite the flame that would be shared between the two. He felt his member grow stiff and erected from the brief touch done by his boyfriend. A whimper escaped him as he looked at him from the corner of his eye.

"Itachi-kun, go ahead."

He nodded and turned to touch Naruto's member, stroking it slowly until he started to speed up his pace and cause his boyfriend to whine and moan from the intimate touches. He stopped the tease, only to flip his soon to be lover onto his stomach.

He reached down, sticking his hand under the body and started rubbing the slit gently, causing a mewl to escape him. A smirk graced his lips as he used his other hand to ready his love for the most intimate touch of all.

Before long he was ready and he dove in for the completion that would make them lovers. As he drove himself further into his lover, he heard a loud moan and gasp escape Naruto as he continued to hit the right spot that caused all men to melt.

He let one last shove escape him, only to feel his lover's walls wrap around him, causing the friction to increase and him to cum.

Naruto whimpered then spoke his lover's name as he came on the bed, completing the love that was shared between them.

"Thank you." Itachi whispered into Naruto's ear, as he fought the sleep that wanted his body.

"No thank you Itachi-kun. I will love you for eternity." Naruto replied with half lidded eyes.

"Love you too." Itachi spoke as they drifted off to sleep, waiting for the next day which was their wedding to unite the Uzumaki and Uchiha clans.


End file.
